Tecnologia
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Los Santos de Oro se enfrentan a un poderoso enemigo que se ha metido en el Santuario y que esta hipnotizando a Saori.


_**Una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música. Pensé primero en los caballeros con un Karaoke y después desvarié un poco hasta llegar a esto. Me reía sola… en mi familia creen que estoy loca.**_

_**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada-Sempai. Yo no cuento con la suficiente imaginación para crearlos.**_

**Tecnología**

Salía música del templo principal, pero nadie estaba cantando. La Diosa bailaba al ritmo de la música, tarareando la canción, con los ojos cerrados. El Patriarca Shion la miraba extrañado, inmediatamente salió corriendo a buscar a los otros caballeros.

-¡Afrodita!- grito entrando al templo de Piscis – ¡En el templo principal en quince minutos!

El Santo de Piscis, que en ese momento se estaba cortando rosas, se corto en el dedo del susto que se pego por los gritos del Patriarca.

-¡Camus!- grito en el templo de Acuario -¡En el templo principal en quince minutos!

El Santo de Acuario, que estaba tomando su desayuno termino tranquilamente de beber su café y salió escaleras arriba.

-¡Shura! ¿Aioros?- pregunto extrañado olvidando su apuro. Ambos santos jugaban una partida de ajedrez mientras desayunaban.

-Buenos días Patriarca- lo saludo en de Sagitario -¿Quiere desayunar con nosotros?

-¡No! ¡Los quiero en el templo principal en quince minutos!- y siguió su camino ante la mirada extrañada de los otros dos.

-¡Aioros!- grito en el templo de Sagitario. Inmediatamente recordó que estaba en capricornio así que siguió bajando.

-¡Milo!- nada. Se acerco a la habitación del escorpión donde el susodicho dormía boca abajo, cubierto por la sabana hasta la cintura, con una pierna colgando de la cama y un lago de baba en la almohada. Ni se dio por enterado de los gritos. -¡Milo!- volvió a gritar esta vez en el oído del escorpión. Menos mal que el Patriarca tiene buenos reflejos sino se abría llevado un cabezazo de Milo que, ante el grito, se había levantado de golpe. -¡En el templo principal en quince minutos!- y salió dejando al, todavía dormido, escorpión procesando las palabras.

-¡Dohko! ¡Dohko!- entro gritando al templo de libra. El aludido, otro que estaba durmiendo, se cayó de la cama ante los gritos del lemuriano. Vestido solo con un pantalón para dormir y todo despeinado salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué?- le gruño a su compañero.

-¡En el templo principal en quince minutos!- le grito, olvidando que lo tenía al lado y dejándolo medio sordo, para después salir corriendo.

-¡Shaka!- Shaka, que estaba meditando, no esperaba tal interrupción, abrió los ojos destruyendo una pared del templo.

-Acabo de reparar esa pared- se quejo lastimeramente el budista.

-¡En el templo principal en quince minutos!- y como entro, salió.

-¡Aioria!- otro que dormía como Milo, con la excepción de que hablaba dormido (al parecer soñaba que estaba en una batalla).

-Yo lo despierto patriarca- le dijo Aioros, que ya lo había alcanzado. –Aioria- le dijo con voz cantarina en el oído a su hermanito. –Marín te está buscando.

-Marín ¿dónd… ¡auch!- Aioros no tiene los reflejos de Shion. Resultado: recibió de lleno el cabezazo de Aioria.

Shion dejo a los hermanos solucionando las cosas solos y siguió bajando.

-¡Mascara!- grito.

-¡No grite que estoy acá!- dijo el italiano sentado en la mesa comiendo ¿pastas? ¿Para el desayuno? (NdA: Bueno todos sabemos que Mascara es raro pero ¿esto? ¿Qué demonios tiene la autora en la cabeza?)

-¡En el templo principal en quince minutos! (NdA: ¿Han notado que desde que dijo quince minutos en Piscis ya deben haber pasado unos cuantos minutos?)

En géminis estaba a punto de gritar cuando vio a lo que parecía ser un santo de géminis (no supo cual) sentado frente a un espejo. Los cabellos sin peinar se esparcían de la misma manera, la cara dormida era la misma, el brazo con la tostada se levantaba al mismo tiempo y la misma velocidad.

-¡Ya deja de copiarme!- gritaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo. Shion, con una gotita en la cabeza, recordó por qué estaba allí. -¡Los quiero en el templo principal en quince minutos!

En tauro se encontró con Aldebarán y Mu que compartían el desayuno mientras conversaban.

-Buenos días maestro ¿quiere…- empezó Mu.

-¡Que buenos días, ni buenos días! ¡En el templo principal! ¡Pero ya!- y se tele transportó al lugar de reunión. Dejando a Mu y Aldebarán extrañados.

Ya todos reunidos miraban como el Patriarca se refregaba las manos con gesto nervioso y miraba de un lado al otro.

-Bien, ¿para qué nos llamaste Shion?- pregunto el santo de libra comenzando a desesperarse. Afrodita traía una venda en la mano, Milo todavía estaba medio dormido, Shaka seguía lamentando su pared, Aioros tenía la nariz con una bandita e hinchada, Aioria tenía un chichón en la cabeza, Saga y Kanon controlaban los movimientos del otro para ver que su hermano no lo copiara y el resto no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

-¡Algo ataco a la Diosa!- grito dejando a todos los santos sorprendidos. Los comentarios de "¿cómo?" "¿Alguien paso las doce casas?" "Imposible", no se hicieron esperar. –Está en esa habitación- dijo señalando el lugar donde antes Saori estaba bailando. –Hipnotizo a Athena para que destruyera la tierra- dijo con voz de ultratumba. En ese momento la Diosa estaba en otra parte del Santuario gritándole órdenes a Tatsumi.

-Vamos- dijo Aioria adelantándose a la habitación. Allí reposaba, sobre una mesa, algo cuadrado de colores grises con dos grandes ojos negros similares a los de las moscas. A todos los caballeros les pareció una criatura abominable.

-Sal de este Santuario o te enfrentaras a los caballeros dorados- dijo Milo poniéndose en posición de ataque. Todos sus compañeros lo imitaron.

-Kanon, acércate a ver qué es- le dijo su hermano empujándolo al frente. Después de dirigirle una mirada de 'estas me las pagas' se acerco al aparato. Tomo un palo que había cerca y toco con él a la criatura. En ese momento el enemigo empezó a gritar.

Todos los santos dieron un paso atrás. Kanon volvió a golpearlo y este grito más fuerte. Todos dejaron su posición de pelea para cubrirse los oídos.

-¡Alguien deténgalo!- grito Dohko por sobre el ruido.

-¡Nos está atacando!- grito Mascara. Shura preparo su excalibur y golpeo a la criatura, que se cayó en ese instante.

-¡Atáquenlo antes de que nos ataque de nuevo!- grito Saga e inmediatamente todos los santos atacaron a la criatura.

El enemigo quedo cortado a la mitad, lleno de rosas y agujeros, congelado, aplastado y… en definitiva convertido en pequeños trocitos y polvo. En ese momento la Diosa de la sabiduría regresaba de su salida y se encontró con todos los santos sonriendo satisfechos y los pedacitos de algo.

-No se preocupe Athena la salvamos de ese enemigo- dijo Shion señalando los restos del aparato.

-¡Mi equipo de música nuevo!- grito la diosa hecha una furia. Los caballeros no entendieron pero no les gustaba nada que su Señora los mirara de manera tan asesina. En ese momento sonó el celular nuevo de Saori (a eso había salido). Los guerreros se miraron entre sí…

-¡Tenia un compañero! ¡Ataquen!- grito Shion mientras señalaba el celular de Saori y todos los santos saltaban sobre ella para salvarla…

Otra locura. Es que los Santos no tienen tecnología en el Santuario y pensé ¿qué harían si se cruzan con algo tecnológico? Esto es lo que pasaría según mi retorcida cabeza. Espero les haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.


End file.
